


【警探组/汉康】失落之地06（伪西幻）

by naoziyoukeng



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoziyoukeng/pseuds/naoziyoukeng
Summary: 警告：阅读本文你会遇到非常我流的不科学不考究伪西幻paro傲娇船长老汉克 × 纯情人鱼康纳酱沙雕剧情！粗口！本篇含有18R，双性描写注意！严重警告：这是一个咸鱼为了求粮而冒充写手的故事……_(:з」∠)_如果能接受的话就请继续吧……————————————————————————————————————————





	【警探组/汉康】失落之地06（伪西幻）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：阅读本文你会遇到  
>    
> 非常我流的不科学不考究伪西幻paro  
>    
> 傲娇船长老汉克 × 纯情人鱼康纳酱  
>    
> 沙雕剧情！粗口！
> 
> 本篇含有18R，双性描写注意！  
>    
> 严重警告：  
> 这是一个咸鱼为了求粮而冒充写手的故事……_(:з」∠)_  
>    
> 如果能接受的话就请继续吧……  
>    
> ————————————————————————————————————————

尽管康纳的话一如既往的让汉克摸不着头脑，但他并不嫌弃这样的康纳，甚至还感受到了莫大的慰藉。尽管刚刚才经历了一段糟心的谈判，汉克觉得此时此刻他获得了莫名的宁静。或许只能怪今天的月色太美，气氛太好。

“安德森船长，您还好吗？”康纳从窗台上跳下来，“您看起来好像有些疲劳，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”他走到汉克身边，担忧地问道。

“没事，我可能只是跑了太多地方。”汉克觉得自己还不至于没用到让康纳来安慰他。“或许我该来杯威士忌，然后早点上床睡一觉就没事了。”

“好的，爱德森船长，是您酒柜最上层的瓶子吗？”康纳自觉地接下了倒酒的活，他记得汉克骄傲说过那是他最宝贝的藏品。

“对，你能看得见吗？要我为你点盏灯吗？”汉克依稀记得康纳好像不太喜欢火，可能这也是他不愿意点灯的另一个原因。

“没事的，这种程度我可以看的很清楚的。”康纳立刻自豪的做出了保证。

“好吧，不过还是小心点儿。”汉克还是很难将康纳作为一个异族来对待，虽然他时不时显露出的特异功能明确的提示着汉克“看啊！他不是个人类！”

汉克将办公桌的椅子拉得很开——他也不想点灯——然后坐在上面开始思索他与康纳的关系。他们之间的发展真是既莫名其妙又理所当然，不知道该说是机缘巧合还是天意弄人，反正他们就这样生活在了一起。

根据康纳本人的意愿，是希望和他发展为伴侣关系——对，这小人鱼到现在还是这么固执的认为。可是“伴侣”一词实在是太过沉重，无论对于汉克还是康纳来说（真不知道那小混蛋怎么就能轻而易举的说出口！），所以在汉克看来这根本是无稽之谈。

汉克倒是觉得他对康纳的感情更偏向于长辈对待小辈，然而他们该做的不该做的都做了个遍，他也没有立场再道貌岸然的对着康纳摆出一副严肃的家长面孔。所以说，现在两人的关系大概接近于情人那种？老天！就算让汉克单枪匹马去干掉一支海军船队也比和一条人鱼谈恋爱来的实际。

“安德森船长，您需要多少？”康纳已经拿来了他珍藏的黑羊威士忌，只带了一个杯子。自从上次康纳因为饮酒导致了……之后，汉克就严禁他再喝任何带有酒精的液体。

“谢谢，康纳，我自己来就好。”他接过威士忌，为自己到了半杯。

于是两人之间又陷入了安静。但是汉克已经不会觉得不自在，他已经习惯了康纳安静的跟在他身边，就像是他们之间一直以来的那样——就像是……他们之间就该这样。

汉克慢慢的喝完了威士忌，康纳就在一遍乖巧的站着。只要有汉克在，康纳的眼睛就会一直追随着他的船长。不得不说这会让汉克很受用，但是更让他为康纳觉得不值——这么乖这么好的一条人鱼怎么就偏偏缠着他呢？

“康纳……”汉克张了张嘴，却不知道怎么表达这种心情。他看见人鱼向他歪了歪头表达疑惑。

“你最近还是要小心一点，不要出去乱跑被人发现了。”他决定还是再提醒一下康纳，毕竟现在的底特律号也不能算作一个安全的藏身之所了。

“好的，我会乖乖呆在船长室的。”康纳没有任何异议的就接受了。

这反而让汉克感到更加愧疚：“真的没问题吗？不需要别的什么？”

“没问题，我只要有水就够了！”小人鱼想了想，认真的做出了回答。

“但是你一个人不会无聊吗？”他是真的无法理解为什么康纳愿意为他牺牲这么多，他本可以作为大海的宠儿，更加自由自在的生活。

“我并不会无聊……”康纳立刻否定了汉克的说辞。

“一个人待着怎么会不无聊呢？”汉克觉得康纳完全是在敷衍他。

“当然不会，安德森船长。”与汉克的担忧不同，康纳的眼睛一下子变的亮晶晶的，开始细数他来到底特律号之后的见闻：“我每天都能听到海鸟的叫声，每天的朝阳和日落也都非常漂亮。还有海风！他们吹过身体的感觉非常奇妙，和海水划过身体的感觉完全不同。我还吃到了很多美味的食物，我从来都没有尝试过这种感觉……”

他真像个天使，汉克看着小人鱼兴致勃勃的样子，突然感觉原来经历了几十年的海上生活是这么的美好。

“你难道就不会怀念以前的日子吗？你在海里的日子难道不快活吗？”

“其实，在海里的时候并没有这么多事情做，我只能在领地活动……不过那里有很多同类，大家一起也很开心。”康纳突然福至心灵般理解了汉克这次谈话的意义——他在关心自己，他怕自己过得不开心。

“安德森船长，我好想知道您在担忧什么了。”这个认知让小人鱼几乎抑制不住的激动了起来。他恨不得立刻证明自己过得有多么好。整个人几乎扑在了汉克身上。“请您相信，我和您在一起过得很好。不如说，我从来没有像现在这样过……以前在领地的时候虽然和大家在一起很开心，但是遇见了您之后，我第一次这么明确的认识到我想要干什么……总之这种感觉很奇妙……”

“好了，康纳，放轻松！”这幅样子倒是让汉克吓了一跳，他赶忙扶住康纳的肩膀。抬头对上康纳那认真恳切的眼神，汉克就觉得折磨了自己那么久的担忧就都烟消云散了。管他妈的，反正他喜欢。“所以说你是真的很开心对吗？”

“是的，我很开心，尤其是陪伴在您身边的时候。”康纳眼里那爱慕与依恋的情绪简直快要溢出来了。

Fuck！人鱼天生都这么会说情话的吗？

 

 

总之，他们吻在一起了。

自然而然地又带着些急不可迫，就像是为了证明什么似的，彼此贴合纠缠在一起。

“唔——”康纳能尝到汉克嘴里残留的威士忌的味道，究竟对于人鱼敏感的舌头来说很是刺激。但是康纳却迷恋着这种感觉。上次酒后的记忆就这样浮现出来，让他有种浑身酥软的感觉。

汉克及时接住了人鱼软下去的身子，“好了，我们换个地方，这里不方便。”

“恩……”分开了之后，小人鱼还不知足的舔了下男人的嘴唇，被汉克毫不留情的拍了下屁股。

汉克就这样托着他的屁股把他抱进了卧室，成年人鱼的重量并不算轻，沉甸甸压在身上的感觉真实又美妙。更别提康纳还把头放在他的颈间蹭来蹭去，俨然一副撒娇的模样。

将康纳放在床上，腰带在刚刚身体的摩擦中已经松掉，床单改造的宽大袍子就这么松松垮垮地挂在身上。康纳就乖乖配合着汉克将自己脱得一丝不挂。

卧室里的窗户要更小一些，但是透进来的月光并没有因此削弱。人鱼的身体在冷色调的光照下近乎完美，泛着象牙般的光泽。匀称紧实的身体就像是经过艺术家雕琢的像塑，顺着身体线条打出的阴影都是那样值得欣赏。

他们又吻在了一起，汉克的手也顺着康纳的腰线来回滑动。人鱼的身体很凉，但是非常舒服。光滑细腻的触感就像磁石那样吸引着人放不开手，偏偏又能感受到那白皙皮肤下柔韧的肌肉。

“唔……安德森船长……”将手停留在腰线凹下去的地方，稍稍收紧就听到康纳发出好听的呻吟。

“不是说过了，这种时候叫我汉克。”变本加厉的在康纳的敏感处抚弄着，就感受到身下的人鱼轻轻地颤抖起来。

“汉……汉克……唔！”康纳发出微微的抗议，汉克的手触摸过的地方就像是起了一阵阵细小的电流，顺着皮肤汇聚到脊椎处，又顺着脊骨冲击着大脑。他忍不住弓起身子，将腿夹在汉克身侧。

“怎么？又发情了吗？”汉克故意凑近在康纳耳边，一边用舌头舔弄着一边低低的说道。

“不……恩……没有，没有发情……”康纳摇着头，不知道是为了否定还是为了躲开要钻进耳洞的舌头。

“那你怎么就扭得跟荡妇一样了呢？你这个坏男孩！”汉克像是惩罚般的狠狠地咬了一下白嫩的耳垂，在上面留下了一排牙印。

“因为……呜啊……因为是汉克，想要……汉克……”这人鱼在床上真他妈该死的诚实。

封闭又隐秘的环境简直太他妈适合干这档子事了，如果说之前的一次是受康纳发情的影响被诱惑，那这次汉克是真的想要狠狠地疼爱他的人鱼。

泄愤似的掐住康纳早已经硬挺的乳头，恶劣的扯了两下，果然康纳就一副受不了的样子哭了出来。

“别……汉克……”沙沙的嗓音听起来好听极了，汉克觉得哪怕是光听声音都能勾起人心底最深的欲望。

“行了，小骚货，乖乖把腿掰开，我就给你，恩？”既然已经确定了心意，汉克也就不再拘谨，他乐于用言语来调戏这看起来就可怜巴巴的小人鱼，真他妈带感极了。

他看着康纳脸上挂满了泪痕，但还是乖乖的曲起双腿，用胳膊抱住打开，向他的人类毫无保留的展示出来。

“Damned！”汉克简直不敢相信他看到了什么。

尽管之前也见过康纳的裸体，但那个时候自己是保持着非礼勿视的身世心态，根本就不敢往这种私密的地方瞥。

但是现在，他能在明亮的月光下清楚地看到康纳的下体除了男性正常的器官外，还在会阴处多了那属于女性的器官。娇嫩的阴唇并没有女性那样肥厚，反而小巧的像花瓣那样蜷着。此刻正在汉克的注视下羞怯的吐出晶莹透亮的液体。

“汉克……怎么了？”见男人盯着自己的下体，久久没有动作，康纳不禁困惑的叫了一声。

尽管在心理唾骂着人鱼淫荡的身体，汉克还是伸手握住了那颤抖着的阴茎。

“呜啊……”果然立刻就听到了康纳拔高的呻吟。

老实说这地方也长得漂亮的不能行，不仅没有一根毛发，还粉嫩嫩地透出诱人的颜色。刚一握上，那恬不知耻的小孔就开始流出汩汩的清液，将整个手都染得湿漉漉的。连带着下面的女阴也一颤一颤的流水。

“Fucking Merman！”这该死的淫荡的天性！

“啊……汉克，不行！别……别动哪里！”康纳浑身都颤抖着，用浸透了湿意的嗓音委屈的求饶。但是他还紧紧的抱着双腿，根本躲不开男人稍显粗暴的玩弄。

“为什么不行？这里不舒服吗？你看你全都湿透了！”汉克富有技巧的抚挊着柱身，又恶劣的挤压着脆弱的龟头。

康纳睁着眼睛，但是根本看不清眼前的事物。他无意识的摇着头，恳求着汉克：“哈啊……不行的……和汉克交…嗯…交配……用不到的……”

“有什么关系，不舒服吗？”看来有些东西还需要他来好好教导。

“舒……舒服……可是……  噫！不……不要了！”汉克突然俯下身将康纳的顶端纳入口中，突如其来的刺激几乎快把他逼疯了。他的大腿剧烈的抖动，连带着腰也不断地弹起，却碍于蜷缩的姿势只能不挺的抖着。

终于在汉克刻意的挑逗下，康纳迎来了一次高潮，不仅阴茎抽搐着射了出来，就连从没触碰过的花穴也像失禁一般泻出一股淫液。

汉克抬起头，吐出嘴里的液体——人鱼的精液和人类的不同，没有那么粘稠，带着咸咸腥腥的味道，并不难接受。

小人鱼躺在那里剧烈的喘息着，无神的双眼配上无辜的表情反而色情的可以。那张脸上布满了抑制不住的泪水和来不及咽下去的口水，沾湿了汉克的枕头。即使这样，他还没忘了紧紧的抱着膝盖，将自己的身体完全打开在这罪魁祸首前。

怜惜地抚摸上康纳的脸，现在这具身体已经完全情动了——虽然体温不急发情期的热烫，但是也是温暖到让人留恋的温度。他放下康纳还大张着的双腿，等着因高潮而失神的人鱼反应过来。

“唔……汉克……”回过神来的人鱼委委屈屈的蹭着他带有厚茧的手掌，不自觉得撒着娇。

“怎么？还说你不是荡妇吗？看看你把我的床弄得湿成什么样了？”在康纳胸前啃出几个红印，汉克含糊不清的说道。

“对……对不起，船长……我…我也控制不了……”这软糯又无辜的语气真他妈诱人犯罪！

“好了好了，我没怪你。我们换个姿势继续怎么样？”说着就把康纳翻了个过，拉起他瘫软的腰肢，让他呈现出跪爬的姿势。之前碍于鱼尾的形态，无法尝试更多的姿势。但对于人类来说，背入应该会比较容易一些。

“汉……汉克？”迷糊的人鱼到现在还有些搞不清状况，直到后穴被侵入了一根手指。“嗯啊……汉克！”

“放松，康纳……没事的……”汉克用带着蛊惑意味的语气低低的安慰着。

该死的人鱼就连这种地方都淫荡的不行，里面湿湿软软的早就准备好了，手指一进去就被紧紧的吸附着。汉克又增加了一根手指，感受着肠肉层层堆叠的细腻触感。只要是手指按压过得地方，那里就自动的渗出水来，仿佛拼命地讨好一般。

“唔……呜啊……汉…汉克……”康纳把头埋在手臂里，弓起的后背上脊骨的轮廓清晰的显现出来，带着脆弱又精致的美感。

汉克俯下身子顺着凸起的脊椎向上啃噬着，直到两人的身体完全贴合。这种感觉很奇妙，他能感受到康纳的急促的呼吸和闷哼，那颤动的蝴蝶骨就在他胸膛前扇动。他们心脏在同一侧跳动，两人的体温互相浸染，也不知道谁的更高一些。然而他的三根手指还在那紧致柔软的腔道里扩张着。

抽出手指，汉克就换上了自己充分勃起而略显狰狞的凶器，将康纳完全罩在自己的身下，缓缓的顶了进去。

“哈……汉克……”康纳被动承受着，低低的叫着男人的名字。

“没事的…康纳，难受吗？”

“不……唔……好涨……里面好满……”坦诚的话语总是能轻易地取悦到人类。在康纳差不多适应之后，汉克就不在压抑，开始了猛烈的抽插。

“汉克！嗯……太快了……不行……”康纳将头转向一边，忍受不了的呻吟。但是他被汉克压在身下，紧紧地贴在一起，连一丝逃脱的空间也没有。

这种姿势可以动作的很快，又进的很深。那被操干着的地方紧紧地吸附着男人的性器，不停地出着水百般讨好。过多的液体随着抽插的动作带了出来，发出淫靡又下流的声音。

“汉克……嗯…别这样……我……害怕…我看不到你……”康纳委委屈屈的哀求着，他从没尝试过这样被完全掌控的性事，尤其是他还看不见汉克的时候，这样他不可抑制的产生了恐惧的情绪。

“好了，好了，没事了……”汉克听着那带着颤音的声音就心软，就这埋在体内的姿势把康纳转了过来，轻吻着他哭红了的眼睛安慰。

“嗯……我没事了……汉克……”康纳乖巧的索着吻，在汉克身下蹭了蹭。“其实，还很舒服的……”转眼就又是一副求艹的模样。

于是汉克也不再担心，直接握住人鱼纤细柔韧的腰肢开始了大开大合的冲刺。在顶弄了一阵后，埋在深处释放了出来。

两人抱在一起平复着呼吸，汉克觉得康纳到现在还在微微的颤抖着。“怎么了康纳？有哪里不舒服吗？”

“汉克……我…前面的洞……也想要……”小人鱼依旧用着那纯真无辜到不行的表情进行着危险的发言。

“Fuck！”所以说康纳这样子和他发情有什么差别？不如说更淫荡了！

虽然这么想，但是汉克那刚刚还偃旗息鼓的器官，瞬间又精神了！

其实不是没有想用花穴，但是汉克还是把康纳的人类形态作为正常男性来看待的。所以认为这下流到不可思议的器官还是太过私密，就选择了后穴来做爱。但是现在当事人都这样恳求了，自己还有什么理由忍耐呢？

刚一碰到软软的花唇，就有一大股滑腻的液体顺着那里流了出来。于是汉克也就不再客气，直接并起两指伸了进去。

这里的触感倒是鱼尾形态的生殖腔一样，都是那种布满了细小凸起的滑嫩内壁。只要轻轻地抠弄几下就会引来康纳抑制不住的呻吟和颤抖，是比后穴更加敏感的存在。

汉克对着这女性形态的器官，另一只手也伸进去了一根手指，恶劣的撑开这紧窒的小洞，想要看看里面的情况。

“哈啊……汉克……”康纳立刻发出了几乎破音的叫喊。

“怎么？你这小荡妇不喜欢被这样对待吗？你看这里都哭了呢！”汉克故意用下流的言语刺激着康纳，想看到他更多为自己失控的表情。

这种内部被撑开窥视的感觉并不算好，凉凉的空气顺着撑开的手指钻了进来，刺激着软嫩的内壁紧紧的收缩着，却只能在手指的阻碍下无力的吞吐着过多的淫液，刺激着男人的感官。

“汉克！别……别看了……求你……快点儿进来！”人鱼哭的不成样子，也许是汉克审视的意味太过浓重，康纳罕见的有了害羞的情绪。

觉得自己也确实过分的男人反思了一下自己，慢慢抽出还在被不断收紧的内壁挽留着的手指。换上了又胀痛的不行的阴茎插了进去。

“啊！”刚一进去，内壁就痉挛似的收缩着，显然是康纳又经历了一次高潮。

“艹！你就这么兴奋吗？我看荡妇也没有你这么厉害！”这种感觉真他妈能把人逼疯！汉克停止了动作，等着那蚀骨销魂的绞动平缓下来。

“唔……不是的，汉克……我好难受…你…你动一动……”但是首先得到的是康纳的抱怨。

汉克觉得自己理智的那根弦又一次绷断了，他抱起已经软成一滩的康纳，自下而上地狠狠顶弄着。再也不顾及什么绅士不绅士、温柔不温柔了！他好像听到了康纳用嘶哑到不行的声音在哀求哭泣，但他已经无暇去注意了。

“汉……汉克……唔…太快了……我受不了……”康纳无力的搂着汉克的脖子，这种姿势进的实在太深，他有种要被顶穿了的错觉。

汉克顺着康纳凸起的锁骨，一路吻到沾满泪水的脸颊，然后狠狠堵住了人鱼还在低低呻吟的嘴。然后又释放在了这磨人的花穴中。

 

 

这次确实太过激烈，康纳躺在汉克怀里很久都没有缓过来。汉克作为一个体贴的情人，也乐于轻吻着人鱼的额头安抚着，同时享受这温存的时刻。

“我没事了，汉克……能不能请您……把我放在水里？”

人鱼虽然可以离开水生活，但是却不能离开太久。汉克看着几乎湿透了的床单，觉得这次康纳肯定缺水缺的厉害。

在将康纳放回浴缸，看他又变回鱼尾后乖顺的蜷在水里。汉克心理还是有些担心：“康纳，真的没事吗？要不要吃点儿什么东西。”

“没事的，安德森船长。我只要有水就可以恢复过来了，并不需要其他的物质来补充能量。”康纳的说辞一如既往。

“好吧，你这小混蛋知不知道养一个你需要我再准备多少淡水？那你知道淡水在海上有多宝贵吗？”

尽管他们之间省略了事后感受这一环节，汉克还是认为应该多交流温存一下。

“可是……安德森船长，我……其实用海水就可以了。”康纳无辜的看着他的船长。

“Fucking Merman！”

**Author's Note:**

> ————————————————————————————————————————
> 
> 依旧是……摸又臭又长的鱼…… _(:з」∠)_
> 
> 我BT起来真是自己都害怕  _(:з」∠)_   （莫名记得我是个小清新咸鱼写手不是吗？
> 
> 其实康纳喜欢叫汉克“安德森船长”是因为人鱼没有姓，只有名字。于是他觉得姓氏对人类来说很重要，而且叫起来很酷。所以只在上床时喊“汉克”。（←瞎瘠薄设定
> 
> 汉克碍于人类的良知总觉得自己在欺负小朋友、占人家便宜。他不知道其实小朋友从一开始就是把他当老公的。这下总算是可以让老汉不纠结了！开车也会更顺利吧？（并不！）
> 
> 总之他们的感情世界第一好，可我却写不出万分之一……TAT


End file.
